


rainy days

by scorpiokory



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But mostly fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Koko has TWO Moms, Mother(s)/Daughter Bond, fireplace cuddles, kind of sad in some places, post Shadow of Kyoshi, rain storms, sickness and recovery, soft, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiokory/pseuds/scorpiokory
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Koko loved the rain. It rained on the happiest day of her life, the day her Mama and Papa took her in.or:Koko likes to go out in the rain against the cautioning of her mothers and ends up getting sick.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> So I read both Kyoshi novels and it added 10 years to my life. (this story, however doesn't contain any spoilers for the Shadow of Kyoshi)
> 
> Naturally I went on Tumblr to look at fanart and I came across this post right here (https://maviplier.tumblr.com/post/623736990873092096/ill-send-a-hawk-to-mother-then-why-to) and it inspired me to write this. (Koko calling Rangi Papa is the most precious thing in the world) 
> 
> This is mostly fluff but I must issue a warning 
> 
> CW: Koko's biological parents are dead and her being orphaned and starving in the streets is mentioned and the latter described in the italicized passages as well as thoughts of death. It's not too graphic but it is pretty sad. 
> 
> Also, Kyoshi and Rangi are married because I said so. 
> 
> Besides that it's a good time so,,, enjoy!

A rain storm was coming to Yokoya. 

For Koko it meant dashing out barefoot in her shift, splattering mud about as she twirled and danced and sprinted in the garden. It meant laying in the grass with her eyes shut tight until she was soaked to the bone. And of course, it meant drying off by the fire with a warm cup of black tea with a touch of cinnamon and ginger as Mama braided her hair and lovingly scolded her for getting her clothes dirty and exposing herself to potential illness. Sometimes Papa brought her back inside before she could get too wet or muddy but she would still get Mama's cautions. 

Going out during a thunderstorm or typhoon was out of the question but she'd open her window just enough to feel sprays of rain blowing in the wind on her face and arms. 

This was a summer rain, the most magnificent of all. 

The air was heavy and slightly cool as Koko stuck her head out of her bedroom window. The clouds grew darker and the leaves on the apple tree directly in front of her room had long since drooped down, preparing for the water to slide off them. Koko crept her way down the stairs, making sure to avoid the squeaky boards that were sure to get her caught. 

She opened the door as carefully as she could and as soon as it was cracked, petrichor filled her nose. The deep earthy scent was always a comfort and she got the door wide enough to slip through. With no hesitation her feet carried her to the garden, the sweet rain falling in steady sheets. 

Maybe she was too old to still dance and play in the rain at thirteen but neither her Mama or Papa came to stop her. 

Melodic laughs of pure joy escaped her as the water cascaded from the sky and blessed her with it’s refreshing touch to her skin. She had spent the day idly helping around the manor but mostly anticipating the storm and thinking of little else. 

For as long as she could remember, Koko loved the rain. It rained on the happiest day of her life, the day her Mama and Papa took her in.

_She was around five when her parents died and the orphanage was too full to take her._

_There was an ever present gnawing in her belly and she’d find herself sleeping in a tight ball under the stars covered in burlap. She didn’t have enough energy to move most days and it would make the gnawing worse because she couldn’t find food. Occasionally a passerby would throw her bread but kind strangers were rare. Koko longed for her parents, names and faces she long since forgotten. Dehydration had her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. She wished the gnawing would_ stop _and would cry when it didn’t. She didn't know what life in Omashu was like before losing her parents. There were vague smiles and glimpses that always fell through the cracks._

_The rain had been unrelenting for nearly two days and Koko found herself in an alley with nothing protecting her from the downpour. Her arms and legs splayed out, muscles deteriorated from weeks of malnutrition. She didn’t even have enough energy to open her eyes anymore._

_At least she didn’t have to worry about where she would get water. Her mouth was just barely open, accepting the sky's offering. She felt herself slipping away and she wasn’t prepared to succumb to the embrace of darkness. She didn’t want to die, she had barely lived but she didn’t have the strength to carry on. She whimpered as the pain and gnawing finally began to ebb._

_Voices echoed and drifted through the beating rain. Her breathing had begun to slow and it sunk in that the next could be her last. If she could cry she was sure that tears would be flowing down her cheeks in constant streams to rival the rain. Although she couldn’t produce any tears she still made little hiccups and choked sobs. “Wait, did you hear that?” A clear voice cut through the rain and Koko wanted to scream out, to wave her arms, do anything that could help her get better located but all she managed was another whimper._

_Footsteps!_

_Strong and steady and coming her way._

_“Do you think-” “No, she’s breathing but only barely.” Before she knew it she was being swept up in a pair of strong arms and wrapped in warmth._

_She felt safe and comforted. “Hang on okay? You’re gonna make it.”_

Since that fateful day her two mothers had attended her with love and care beyond her imagination. Few people had faith in her survival and if they did they’d be convinced her growth would be stunted. 

Koko was tall for her age but certainly not as tall as Mama, no one could ever be _that_ tall. At first it was difficult for weight to stay on but once her body finally accepted she filled out. Since she was ten she trained to keep her body strong and she had a good balance of muscle and fat. 

She’d never forget that afternoon, it could have easily been her death day but she was saved. 

Her days in the rain were more than youthful whimsy, they were celebrations.

* * *

Papa found her just before she could lay down in the grass. “We’ll always know where to find you when it rains.” She chuckles and shook her head. They went inside and Koko did her best to wring the water out of her hair and shift but she still tracked it in. “At least you’re not too muddy this time.” Papa sighed and wrapped a thick wool blanket around her. “Go and get into something dry before your Mama sees you and her heart gives out.” It wasn’t a reprimand but Koko bowed and made her way upstairs. When she came back down with dry clothes and the blanket wrapped tightly around her Papa had a cup of tea in her favorite cup and Mama was sitting by the fire waiting for her. She took the tea gratefully and leaned into Mama to have her hair combed, brushed and braided. 

“One of these days I’ll make you get the stains out of your shifts all by yourself.” It was an idle threat and all three of them knew it. “Sorry Mama.” She said with what she hoped was her sweetest smile. Mama rolled her eyes and kissed her forehead. “You’re impossible you know?” Koko nodded. “I know.” "One of these days you'll get sick." Koko sighed. "I know." She repeated, hearing the warning dozens of times before. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon by the fire drinking tea together until it was time for Koko to go to bed. “I’m too old for a curfew!” She protested through a yawn. “But not too old to be tucked in and have bedtime stories.” Papa pointed out. 

Koko didn’t have a counter.

Papa would tell her stories about growing up in the Fire Nation and always remind her how lucky she was that Grandmother only helped to raise her early on and would only visit every couple of months. During her last visit Grandmother scolded Papa for “babying” and “sheltering” her. Papa argued that it was better than having her know too much of the world before she was ready and that Koko didn't sleep very well without stories and forehead kisses. 

Koko loved her Grandmother but she was glad that she spent most of her time in the Fire Nation. 

* * *

When Koko didn’t come down for breakfast after being called three times, Rangi knew something was wrong. She was an early riser most mornings but would sleep in after one of her “mud days” as Kyoshi called them. 

Rangi went up and knocked, waiting for an answer, when she didn’t get one she opened the door. 

Koko was in bed asleep. 

She almost turned back and let her daughter get a few more minutes when she noted the sweat beading on her brow. Immediately she went to her bedside and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. 

Koko was burning up, nearly making the firebender jump back. 

Being in the rain had yet to get Koko sick and it was one of Rangi’s biggest fears, nagging in the back of her mind like persistent buzzard wasps. 

After finding the small girl laying helplessly in that alley in Omashu, Rangi never wanted to see her daughter in such a condition again. She wasn’t on the brink of death but she wasn’t doing very well either. 

Feeling a hand on her forehead Koko’s eyes fluttered open. They were glassy and unfocused. “Papa I don’t feel well.” She rasped. 

Why did she stubbornly go out in inadequate clothing despite Kyoshi’s numerous warnings that someday she’d get sick? Rangi silently hoped that the day would never come but knew that it had to eventually. “Can’t you at the very least put a tunic over your shift?” Kyoshi would try compromising. Koko would shake her head with that charming grin of hers. “I can handle a little rain.” She would insist. 

Evidently. she couldn't. 

Silent panic, a mother's panic rose as Rangi brushed the sticky pieces of hair away from Koko’s forehead. “I’ll get Mama and she’ll help you feel better, okay?” Koko nodded weakly, a cough rattling her chest. 

Seeing her like that brought her back to the day in the alley. 

_“Do you think-” Rangi asked, seeing the little body laying eerily still between two stacks of crates. “No, she’s breathing but only barely.” Kyoshi gently picked the girl up in her arms and held her close to her chest. “Hang on okay? You’re gonna make it.” She reassured the nearly lifeless body in her arms. “Will she really?” Rangi whispered, concern coloring and tightening her voice. “If I have a say she will.” Kyoshi was firm in her resolve._

_How they must have looked to bystanders._

_The mighty Avatar and her esteemed bodyguard carrying a small, limp body from an alley._

_The poor thing was shaking like a leaf all through the night and unfortunately her tremors were the only signs of life Kyoshi and Rangi could count on for the next ten or so days._

_They took turns tending her bedside, sponging water and bone broth into her mouth alternately. “She definitely has pneumonia, she’s been on the streets for who knows how long.” Kyoshi said with a heavy sigh. “No child should be able to count their ribs.” She muttered. Rangi put a reassuring hand on her wife’s shoulder. “We’ll help her. We’ll make sure she never knows hunger again.” Kyoshi kissed Rangi’s knuckles. “I wish we could help_ all _the children like this.” Rangi knew that this girl had particularly reminded Kyoshi of herself before Kelsang took her in._

_“When do you think she’ll wake up?” Rangi changed the subject. “There’s no telling. Her body is slowly healing itself as best as it can and there’s only so much I can do with bending.” At first they wanted to take the girl to a professional healer but neither of them wanted to let her out of their sight longer than necessary._

Those days waiting for her to wake up were nerve racking but watching her recovery was so rewarding. It took months before Koko could be considered healthy but with Kyoshi, Rangi and Hei-Ran's combined efforts she flourished. 

This was just a fever though, she’d make it out. Koko was a strong girl.

* * *

Kyoshi was beside herself waiting for her daughter’s fever to break. When Koko was back to herself Kyoshi was never letting her so much as dream about leaving the manor unless it was a fair, cloudless day. 

“I always tell her to wear more than her shift.” She said bitterly, mostly to herself. Rangi was on the other side of Koko’s bed pressing a cool cloth to her forehead. “She’s stubborn. Sometimes experience is the best teacher.” She said softly. Koko was bundled up tightly with several blankets and furs in hopes that the fever would break on its own without the intervention of bending. 

The few times a day she was conscious she’d drink broth fortified with healing herbs. “I wish she’d learn from listening instead.” Kyoshi huffed. Rangi cracked a small smile at her wife’s brief petulance. “I do too but how boring would that be?” “Boring is good! Boring is great!” Kyoshi looked down to make sure her outburst hadn’t caused Koko to stir. She wouldn't have Koko any other way though. 

Rangi shook her head. “She’s not exactly unpredictable, you know? If there’s a rain storm, Koko’s going out.” It was a simple truth and had been that way for years. When Koko was younger she’d be content with sitting by an open window during showers but after Kirima and Wong took her to play in the mud (to Kyoshi’s irritation and horror) there wasn’t a force that could stop her. 

Kyoshi wondered what drew her to the rain. 

“I think it’s the freshness and sense of renewal after.” It was almost as if Rangi read her mind. Kyoshi took another look at Koko’s face and reached to hold Rangi’s hand. “The last time we were at her bedside like this…” “I know, but that was much scarier. She’ll be okay Kyoshi. It’ll take more than a fever to get our girl.” 

_Kyoshi couldn’t even say that the girl was getting stronger everyday._

_The simple fact was that she wasn’t, not at first._

_Her progress was inconsistent and some days she would regress all together but Kyoshi wasn't giving up._

_This little girl was a fighter, she would come out of this, she would live and she would be strong. And Kyoshi told her that she was going to make it._

_It wasn’t explicitly a promise but she had a duty to see this through._

_But one day, just a little after sunrise Rangi was shaking her awake._

"Her fever's broken." Rangi whispered in her ear, and a great flood of relief surged through her. She sat up and could see color returning back to Koko's cheeks. Koko opened her eyes and looked around. They weren't as glassy but Kyoshi knew that the fever was just the beginning and she'd still be sick for another day or two. 

Koko's searching eyes landed on her mothers and she gave them a slight smile before coughing. Rangi peppered her face with kisses despite this and Koko pretended to not enjoy the show of affection. 

"You are never stepping foot outside of this house when it rains ever again young lady!" Rangi declared, holding Koko's face in her hands and looking her in the eyes. Kyoshi bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing and telling Rangi how much she sounded like Hei-Ran just then but she was sure that she knew. Koko pouted. "Never?" Kyoshi shook her head.

"Never."

* * *

A rain storm was coming to Yakoya. 

Koko had gone through her usual motions before realizing that one of her mothers were more than likely posted outside her door. 

The last time it rained she didn't even set a foot out of her door. "No." Papa said sternly with her arms crossed over her chest. Her tone made it clear that arguing would be futile. Koko turned back around and opened her window, letting the soft tapping lull her to sleep. 

She put on her slippers with a sigh before opening her door. She had mentally prepared her defense before realizing that neither of them were laying in wait outside her door. 

Surely one of them would be downstairs? 

As she made her way the sounds of laughter and the familiar smell of her favorite tea drifted up. When she came downstairs Papa was resting her head on Mama's shoulder, the both for them reminiscing about days past. Mama saw Koko and waved her over. Koko had a spring in her step and she took her usual seat in front of Mama, closest to the fire. 

"Good to see you not trying to sneak out." Papa said with a smile, offering her a cup of tea. Koko took it gladly and had a small sip. Mama combed her fingers through Koko's hair and she leaned back into the comfort of her arms as she had begun to braid it. 

Even if she couldn't dance and stomp through the mud she could still have _this._

Maybe her favorite part of rainy days wasn't ever the rain. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always don't be scared to drop a review or feed the kudos monster.


End file.
